DC Comics insert previews
'' insert preview, from DC Comics Presents #26 (Oct. 1980). Art by George Pérez and Dick Giordano.]] DC Comics insert previews were 16-page comic book stories inserted into issues of existing DC Comics series to promote new series usually debuting the next month. Running from 1980 to 1985, they consisted of a front cover, 14 pages of story, and a back cover that depicted the cover of the actual first issue. The addition of the insert did not entail an increase in the price of the comic book, and cover copy called the insert "a special free 16-page comic!"As seen on the cover of DC Comics Presents #26 (Oct. 1980), among others. Publication history The insert previews began with The New Teen Titans in DC Comics Presents #26 (Oct. 1980). This reboot of an existing property by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez introduced several new characters and would become a sales success for DC. Wolfman would additionally write previews for a reboot of the "Dial 'H' for Hero" featureManning p. 192 Legion of Super-Heroes #272 "Within a sixteen-page preview in Legion of Super-Heroes #272...was "Dial 'H' For Hero," a new feature that raised the bar on fan interaction in the creative process. The feature's story, written by Marv Wolfman, with art by Carmine Infantino, saw two high-school students find dials that turned them into super-heroes. Everything from the pair's civilian clothes to the heroes they became was created by fans writing in. This concept would continue in the feature's new regular spot within Adventure Comics." and for Night Force''Manning p. 197 ''The New Teen Titans #21 "This issue...hid another dark secret: a sixteen-page preview comic featuring Marv Wolfman's newest team - Night Force. Chronicling the enterprise of the enigmatic Baron Winters and featuring the art of Gene Colan, Night Force spun out into an ongoing title of gothic mystery and horror the following month." a supernatural series drawn by Gene Colan, his former collaborator on The Tomb of Dracula. DC highlighted the work of Roy Thomas, newly arrived at the company from Marvel Comics, by featuring several of his series in the format. These included All-Star Squadron, a revival of the Justice Society of America; Arak, Son of Thunder, a new Native Americancharacter; a revitalization of Wonder Woman including an update of the character's costume; debated new Wonder Woman uniform will be bestowed on the Amazon Princess in her first adventure written and drawn by her new creative team: Roy Thomas and Gene Colan...This story will appear as an insert in DC Comics Presents #41.}} and Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew! a combination of the funny animal and superhero genres.Manning p. 196 "The New Teen Titans #16 - In a sixteen-page bonus preview insert in the middle of The New Teen Titans...was the debut story of Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew." When the long running The Brave and the Bold series came to its conclusion, the final issue featured a preview of a new Batman series, Batman and the Outsiders by writer Mike W. Barr and artist Jim Aparo,Manning p. 202 The Brave and the Bold #200 "Despite being the final issue of this particular series, the book wasn't closed on Batman's team-ups. Although Batman was through working with partners, it was time to think bigger, and in a special sixteen-page preview insert written by Barr and with art by Jim Aparo, the Outsiders debuted. A super-hero team of Batman's own creation, the Outsiders would soon star alongside Batman in the new monthly series Batman and the Outsiders." which would be described by DC Comics writer and executive Paul Levitz as being "a team series more fashionable to 1980s audiences."Levitz p. 462 New talent such as the writing team of Dan Mishkin and Gary Cohn was represented in the previews with Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld''Manning p. 201 ''Legion of Super-Heroes #298 "The other-dimensional Gemworld found a new princess in the form of Amy Winston, an ordinary young girl from a distant reality, in the pages of a sixteen-page insert comic by writers Dan Mishkin and Gary Cohn, and artist Ernie Colón." "Standing strong against the forces of the nefarious Dark Opal, Amethyst was gearing up for her own self-titled maxiseries in May." and Blue Devil.Manning p. 208 The Fury of Firestorm #24 "A sixteen-page preview story marked the debut of fledgling stuntman-turned-hero Blue Devil. An attempt to put the fun back into comics, writers Gary Cohn and Dan Mishkin and penciller Paris Cullins had Blue Devil face the machinations of Flash villain the Trickster in this lead-in to his own ongoing series." Licensed properties were featured as well. A Masters of the Universe preview featured in several comic books cover dated November 1982 led to a miniseries the following month.[http://www.comics.org/series/2631/ Masters of the Universe] at the Grand Comics Database The Atari Force preview in January 1983 served as a prequel to the ongoing series launched a year later.[http://www.comics.org/series/2829/ Atari Force] at the Grand Comics Database Mask was a cartoon series and a Kenner toyline adapted into comic books in a September 1985 preview which led to a miniseries the following December.[http://www.comics.org/series/2986/ Mask] at the Grand Comics Database The issues See also * DC Comics Bonus Book * Pandora Pann References Notes External links * "Insert Preview Here: DC Showcase, 80s Style" Blinded Me With Comics; May 1, 2009 WebCitation archive Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:DC Comics titles Category:1980 comic debuts Category:DC Comics-related lists Category:Lists of comics by DC Comics Category:1980 in comics Category:1981 in comics Category:1982 in comics Category:1983 in comics Category:1984 in comics Category:1985 in comics